Big Brother Poland 1
Muffin's Big Brother Poland 1 '''(also known as Muffin's Wielki Brat 1) is the 1st series of '''Muffin's Big Brother Poland and is the 6th longterm of Muffin's Game Shows. The season started on the 9th of September 2018 and ended on the 26th of September 2018, the winner was Kasia with 73.5% of the vote to win and Jessica D. was the Runner-Up with 17.6% of the vote to win. After 78 days, making it so far the longest series yet. There were 10 housemates at the beggining but later 5 more entered. Background Eye The eye was revealed on Wednesday 25th, April 2018 on Discord. There would be no official theme given for the eye. Airing The series premiered on September 9, 2018 with a one and a half hour premiere. House The house was revealed on the premiere. Housemate Reveal On July 29, 2018 ten housemates were revealed to the public on Discord. However, other 4 secret housemates (Felicia, Jocelyn, Richard and Cody) were revealed on the premiere a few minutes after the other housemates came in. After a few weeks, Lucas also came inside the house to replace Jocelyn in the game. Twists * Additional Housemates '- A few minutes after all 9 housemates came into the house, 4 more extra housemates joined them inside. (Jocelyn, Felicia, Cody and Richard.) * '''Triple Eviction '- After Sam's eviction, it was revealed that next week would be a TRIPLE EVICTION week, leaving the housemates shocked. * '''Luxury Housemates - After the Color task, the winning housemates (Felicia, Cody and Kasia) were confirmed to become Luxury Housemates meaning not only they get to live in LUXURY, but also gain a special power. * Have-Nots '- This was not yet revealed by Amelia, but the Luxury Housemates also have the choice to pick 3 have-nots for the week. Meaning they will not live in luxury, but something even worse. * '''Fake Triple Eviction '- Before the nominations, it was revealed that the housemates would be given the opportunity to vote back in the fake evictees, and sadly, Chi Chi was the only one not voted back in resulting in her real eviction. * 'Instant Nomination '- After Chi Chi's official eviction it was revealed that the Luxury HMs would get to instantly nominate one person each. Felicia wasn't currently on the session so she lost the opportunity to. Luna was chosen by Cody and Callum was chosen by Kasia. * 'USA Week '- On Week 5, it was revealed that it would become an USA Week. Meaning that BBPOL would turn into BBUS for the rest of the week. * 'More Additional Housemates '- Also on Week 5, Lucas has entered the house in order to replace Jocelyn in the game. * 'Instant Eviction - '''After Anne's and Lucas' eviction, it was revealed that the housemates would get to choose between an Instant Eviction or normal Nomination Ceremony, they chose the Instant Eviction, Kasia voted for Cody and Cody voted for Felicia, however as it was a tie, there had to be a revote, Jessica D. was offline at the time so Kasia would be the only vote. Kasia voted out Cody resulting in his eviction. * '''Jury Votes '- After the finalists were official, it was revealed to the Evicted Housemates that not only the public would be voting to win but also THEM. Excluding Richard, Marek and Jocelyn. '''Housemates Potential Housemates Tasks Housemate Tasks At the premiere, each housemate has been given a task to complete in 2 weeks. So far 3 tasks were completed. The housemates that didn't show up at the premiere or haven't been given one yet have one extra week to complete their task. Nominations History Season Logs Trivia *Chi Chi came back after much consideration. *Marek was the first housemate ejected. He was ejected due to inactivity. *Jocelyn was the first (but not really) person to walk from the season. She walked due to being busy irl. *Lucas has joined the game to replace Jocelyn for the rest of the season. *Kesha, the winner of MBBUK1 has entered the house to perform a concert for the Final 6 housemates. Category:Seasons